Chronicles in Oz-part one: Dorothy's Conquest
by Albedo66
Summary: Dorothy is hurtled from the comfort of her home into the unknown land of Oz. That is a good thing in her books. There she meets a scarecrow, tinman, and Lion, oh my indeed. Dorothy is out to have fun, any fun with a guy who will provide is fine by her. This is part one of her journey through Oz. Rated M for a good reason.


Chronicles in Oz

Part one

Dorothy's Conquest

Written by Albedo66

Challenge issued by schizoidpixiehallucination

Rating: M

Dorothy Gale was a fresh faced girl from Kansas swept into the wonderful world of Oz by an act of fate. Her house was swept up into a tornado and her dog and she were still inside when the house nestled over the body of one of the wicked witch. Greeted by munchkins and the good witch she was set on her way with a quest. She was to destroy the wicked witch of the west and long as she did not sway from her path she would be safe from harm's way. Of course as she skipped along the yellow brick road she had no idea of the harm that would befall the ones she encountered. Dorothy was far from innocent as her uncle and aunt believed, yeah, she led them to believe that. She was lusty and had an appetite for guys, it was why she lived in the middle of nowhere with her aunt and uncle.

Dorothy walked into a corn field and saw a rather odd looking man of straw held up on a post. He was being pecked on by birds and she found their behavior rude of such a noble looking scarecrow. Shooing them off with her voice she found her eyes directly upon the scarecrow's magnificent crotch and the bulge that was apparent. Whether or not she caused it was a mystery. "Hello there, um, Scarecrow? Do you need help down?

"Why yes…thank you kindly young girl. I have been up here for days and those pesky crows have not been leaving my corn alone. I tried everything…but you've heard enough of me talk." He drank in her beauty and saw those lovely breasts of hers as they bounced upon her deed of freeing him. He hadn't had a good fuck in, well, forever and for her to come when he had the naughtiest dream…well…it was more than coincidence.

"My name is Dorothy," she said politely, "I am sorry to have said your name, but, you aren't the first scarecrow I have ever seen. There…that should do it." Dorothy smiled up at the tall man of straw and felt herself crave him. There was something about this place that intensified her normally collected thoughts of sex and fun. Kansas was so dull and boring that the only pleasure she got was from working the point of pleasure between her legs. She worked up quite an orgasm, but…it was nothing compared to the help of a strong partner.

"Thanks for your generosity Dorothy. I wish there was some way I could pay you for your act of kindness. I know this was a ways off from where you were going…seeing how I saw you stray just a bit from your yellow brick road journey."

"Oh that, the good witch recommended I take it to avoid trouble. It isn't really any trouble helping out a person in need in my book." The sweet Kansas charm, she noted, a selling point that leads to my innermost desire. "Still…I can't help but fixate on your…rising corn stock…must be a burden to carry it with you."

The Scarecrow was confused at first, but, seeing her eyes descend down his body he became aware of his bulge in his pants. If he could blush he would, but, it was more of a human gesture and he was far from human anymore. "Ohhh…yeah it is quite a burden. Those pesky crow bit at it and it hurt quite a lot. Do you think you can help?"

Dorothy smiled slyly as she sauntered up to the Scarecrow and ran a coy hand along his rising corn. "In return for saving you…I think it is the other way around. Still…it'll help both of us get to know one another…a whole lot better."

Dorothy smiled wickedly as she began to lower his pants and saw his straw cock looking all fresh and alive. It was quite big and her mouth parted in awe. Easing him down with a gentle hand she stood before him with a finger in her mouth. In slow fashion she began to remove her plaid skirt and revealed her white virginal panties. Removing them was easy for she did so in front of one boy while playing doctor with him. She enjoyed making the Scarecrow watch because it meant he was hers…and the control was in her place.

Dorothy spread her legs as she stood over his crotch and as she lowered herself downs she felt his head ascend her vagina. The initial tear caused her face to cringe, but, she didn't let it stop her fun. Once seated on his length she began to ease up and down letting the momentum of each plop caused her body to shoot up with ecstasy. "Uhhh….yeah…"

"Ugh…your quite tight…I'll fix that." The Scarecrow held her hips and eased her further on his length till he was submerged completely. The girl fought the panic by playing along and offering a playful smile. The Scarecrow continued his lustful acts by grabbing a bountiful of her breasts and groped them hard. The girl cried out in pleasure and showed no sign of displease as her brown hair was tossed about.

Dorothy was caught off guard, momentarily, but it was to be expected. His cock was pretty far up her body and she was about ready to explode with how hard he was jutting about inside. Panting as they kept this up she could feel her body take on heat and her heart ready to explode. "I-I'm ready Scarecrow…oohhh…"

The Scarecrow pushed her breasts up and watched her body glisten in sweat under the sun from OZ. He supposed he'd best wrap this up…otherwise night would surely approach. Groaning as his cock filled to the brim he unleashed his climax. Shooting his stuff into her body he watched her cry out in orgasm before she fell onto him. "Where you off to anyway?"

"I'm going to see the great and magnificent wizard of Oz," she said as she gathered herself. Climbing off his strapping cock she collected her panties and skirt and slid them up her rather shaky legs. "He is going to help me get home."

"Well…if you don't mind I'd like to accompany you Dorothy. You see I want a brain, and, the wizard is just the person to help me achieve intelligence. So…can I come?"

"You already did Scarecrow," Dorothy said with a mischievous smirk. "Still pun aside sure, I can always use the company…seeing how I am so far away from home."

So they set off merrily and it wasn't long before they came upon a rusting man of tin in a dark and rather spooky forest. Upon further inspection they heard a rather strained voice. "Oil…I need…oil."

"Well Scarecrow…go find some oil." Dorothy indicated the predicament to the Scarecrow with an authoritive look. Watching him leave reluctantly she eyed the Tinman with a once over. No physical feature could be discerned to even make him a man…till she saw his tin cock. 'Oh you poor dear…that must be painful to have all hard like.

"Lubricate…oil…right there…" Dorothy didn't take long to follow his directions and found the oil can just a few feet from her. The Scarecrow wouldn't be back for a bit, so, it would give her some time to help him out. Still…having the Tinman fully free would only ruin the control she possessed.

"Now you stand perfectly still Tinman…and this will be over soon…maybe." With the oil can she began to squirt it onto his cock and saw it freshen up from its dull state. His mouth was still rusted so he couldn't thank her. Sitting on her haunches she began to rub up and down his length with her hands feeling him up. Testing the waters she licked at his head and heard what sounded like a groan. Dorothy held his cock in both hands and greedily took it into her mouth. Slurping on his length she bobbed her head and was set on her task. Nothing would deter her from tasting his sweet release and with the Scarecrow away he wouldn't take her from behind to not feel left out.

The Tinman remained perfectly still, what other choice did he have? She had the oil can and unless she applied it to the places he needed, he would remain stiff forever. She was quite efficient in her job and he wished he could feel pleasure, or the least bit gratitude, but all he felt was an odd sense of detachment from what should've been the best day of his lfe.

Dorothy received her just rewards and swallowed it up with little hesitancy. This act she was quite familiar with and the taste, while different, was still tasty. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction she applied the oil where needed and the Tinman moved his jaw letting it work out the stiffness until a smile appeared on his face. "How was that Tinman?"

"I'd like to say great, except, without a heart I don't know what to think. You helped me a great deal, for you see when I was turned this way I saw the most beautiful woman. Naturally I got erect and before I could relieve my hardened self…I was turned to this. Tell me…where are you and your Scarecrow friend going?"

"We're going to see the great and powerful wizard of oz." Dorothy said. Standing up she saw he held an ax and she was reminded of the murders she read about in Kansas about the ax wielding psychopath.

"Don't worry …it isn't used for killing. Still if your going to see the wizard…perhaps he will give me a heart. Would you let me come with you?"

"Sure…it'll do us good to have a bodyguard who won't run away at the first sign of trouble." They found the Scarecrow in search of the elusive oil can and they told him it was back there where they had been.

"I wish I had thought to look there," he sighed. Skipping off they heard a loud roar and they became suddenly cautious. Toto, Dorothy's dog, barked and set off at a run. The trio followed and found him chewing on a lion's tail. He had stopped roaring…and now was cowering near a rock.

"That's no king of the jungle," the Scarecrow remarked, "he looks more like a big cub to me." The Scarecrow saw his eyes light up, but, little was done as he pouted.

"Leave him alone…he just lacks…um…" Dorothy was lost on the word and instead went to fetch Toto before the Lion lost his tail.

"Courage…that's what I lack. I tell ya I would have courage…but…I don't know how to find it. I wish I could have the courage to do one thing in my life…but ever since I was a cub undertaking the simplest of tasks…was daunting."

Dorothy set Toto down and came up with an idea. Of course to have the Tinman and Scarecrow around to witness wasn't so pleasing. So, she concocted a plan to give her and the Lion a little privacy for the moment. "Say fellows, Toto needs to go to the bathroom. He has a shy bladder so if you can take him to a private locale…I would be ever so thankful."

"I don't trust him Dorothy," the Tinman remarked, his hand stroking the length of his ax with his eyes on the Lion.

"He is perfectly safe…trust me." Her word was final and the two could not argue over it. Leaving her be she turned to the Lion and stroked his whiskered face. "You just need someone to believe in you is all. Tell you what…I have the perfect task to let your inner lion out. It is a ritual all lions do to show they are dominate and courage naturally follows."

"Well…what is it?" The Lion asked. Seeing Dorothy strip naked he saw her on all fours and her rear end was shown before him. "I-I couldn't do something like that-."

"You're a Lion…so start acting like it. Consider me an animal and take what is yours." Dorothy waited, the chill of the forest causing her nipples to stand on end. It was only as the birds broke from their resting place that she felt a sharp pain lunge into her backside. "Ohhh…that is big!"

"I-I am the king of the jungle…and you are mine!" Placing his weight upon her back he pounded into her pussy letting her know he was in control. Grunting as he exerted force upon her he didn't let up as he thrusted into her. Roaring his pleasure he grabbed her breast and squeezed it as his tail bounced about jovially behind.

Dorothy took the brunt force in stride and grabbed the forest floor for comfort. Her eyes were lulled close and her mouth parted as her cries of pleasure woke up the jungle. The lion had found his prey and his doing was dominance all over. Her breast was sore from his grip and her behind was full with his length moving about inside. "Oh yeah Lion…king me…king me!"

"All who are here…shall be at my beck and call!" The Lion began to actually believe his words and as he came into her without warning he let her accept his juices and be reminded of who took her in this forest. Dorothy sagged onto the forest floor, spent from her ordeal, her eyes were now so heavy…she felt the need to let sleep take its toll on her worn body.

Still rest was not part of the agenda for when the two returned she had to quickly change and hide the fact her posture was slight…bent. "Where's Toto?"

"He ran off…I think it was that way." The quartet ran off, the Lion's accompaniment of them wasn't questioned at this point. They found Toto in a huge bed of flowers and naturally the scent aroused them all. Dorothy stripped off all her clothes and spun about letting her body be free of its burdensome clothes. Walking over to the Scarecrow she pushed her ass against him and he soon stripped off his pants and sat down. Reverse cow girl was the name of the position, and, naturally she did it with ease. Next was the Lion whom she gladly bent over to suck his wonderful cock. The scent wafting from it sent her body into trembles of pleasure. Next the Tinman joined, he stood next to the Scarecrow and the two made out exchanging saliva. The Scarecrow had his hand on his tin cock and was giving him a hand job.

The quartet raveled in their sexual conquest of one another, letting their bodies resign to the fate that had been sealed upon their entry. Neither backed down and Dorothy had two orifices filled as her pussy was occupied by the Scarecrow's length, and her mouth was filled with the Lion's mass. She never would've imagined an orgy with four hot guys, let alone ones of this imagination, but sure enough it was made possible upon her whirlwind trip there. Perhaps asking the wizard to go home was a tad premature, built upon the fear of the strange land at first. Perhaps she would ask for more men…seeing how she couldn't get enough cock in Kansas.

Watching the quartet from the distance the evil wicked witch scolded her flying monkey. "The flowers were supposed to put them to sleep you stupid monkey!"

"It wasn't my fault," the monkey confessed, "I was attending a wedding at the time. Still you have to admit that Dorothy has skill."

"I will just have to fetch Dorothy when she has had her fill," the witch said in glee, "for now let her have her sexual appetite appeased. I am in no rush to get her ruby slippers…and dear old Glinda won't be able to do a thing to stop me this time! Hehehe!"

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke the four remained oblivious what was to come. Of course they knew perfectly well of the events headings, but, of the wicked witch's arrival and Dorothy's fate…that was yet to be seen. For now they were left in sexual bliss as all were entangled in one another's company as the moans and cries were lost in a scurry of petals tossed into the air.

THE END…FOR NOW

CHALLENGE ASSIGNED: 5/28/2012

CHALLENGE COMPLETED: 6/10/2012

**Authors note:** A twisted take on Dorothy's arrival in the land of Oz. This was meant to be a one shot, simply put a story of nothing but sexual desires awakened. However a second challenge came up and Dorothy and her friends journey continues in Part Two. Keep an eye out for that as I will put it up soonest convenience.


End file.
